De a 3 siempre es mejor
by Lady Yuu
Summary: 3 temas típicos de las infidelidades en el matrimonio y sus preguntas. Protagonizado por el Imperio Austro-Húngaro y Prusia. Para darle más intensidad a su vida.
1. Quién es esté?

_**Esta tabla también es de un trío pero es Shojo. Con el temática de las típicas frases entre un triangulo amoroso. Está vez utilice a el Imperio Austro-Hungaro y Prusia, nada más para darle un toque más dramático. **_

_**Espero les guste y cualquier duda queja, etc. ya saben.**_

_**/**_

**Tema 1 ¿Quién es este?**

**En el pasillo**

Me case. Me lo grabe en la cabeza la noche siguiente. Casado. Elizabetha dormía a mi lado. Me sentí extraño. Recordé las veces que me golpeaba cuando jóvenes. Pensé en ese muchachito hozado que me derrotaba y se burlaba de mí. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes que era ella?

Siempre la miraba cuando ella no lo notaba. Al tender la ropa, al cuidar a Italia, hacer la comida, bordar la ropa, hacer el té. No era una dama, era simplemente ella. La pobre húngara que vivía en mi casa y arreglaba las flores de su viejo jardín. Le gustaba estar conmigo. Siempre se sentaba a escucharme tocar, mientras bordaba o leía. La enseñe a ser "civilizada". Aunque su espíritu rebelde y salvaje siga dentro de ella.

Había cosas que desconocía de su vida, como el pasado con Turquía y otras cosas que para mí no eran interesantes, desde que vivió conmigo era una nueva nación. Todo parecía tener esa tranquilidad que siempre anhele. Música, casa, té, ella, las flores, perfume… Tanta tranquilidad me asusto. Me pregunté que seguía después de la perfección.

Tal vez la monotonía.

Desperté en la madrugada. No podía dormir, los problemas con Sarajevo me tenían inquieto y aunque Elizabetha se mantenía estable yo no dejaba de preocuparme.  
>Descubrí que ella no estaba a mi lado. Salí de la habitación. Fui a la cocina a preparar té, tal vez la encontraría. No fue así. La casa tenía un silencio sepulcral. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Al andar al salón de música. Escuché ruidos cercanos. Pensé que eran animales vagando por el jardín. O los niños que hacían travesuras, uno nunca sabe que harán los niños eslavos.<p>

Siempre he sido tan idiota, ahora me siento mucho más que un imbécil.

Gilbert y Elizabetha, sin ningún descaro en el pasillo. Haciéndolo como animales. Con brutalidad, golpes, rabia. Los miré sin poder reaccionar. La imagen dulce de Elizabetha se desmoronó. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. La oía gritar, gemir, era tan vulgar, sucia. Lo disfrutaba más que conmigo, debo admitir. Hirió mi orgullo y mi confianza.

— ¡Elizabetha!― fue lo único que pude decir. Tenía miles de preguntas.

Palideció. Gilbert acomodó su pantalón y saltó por la ventana. Justo como un cobarde. Ella quedó en un rincón con la cabeza baja. Ordenó su camisón. La mire. En un segundo todas mis emociones contenidas explotaron. Le di una bofetada. Seguía quieta sin defenderse, al menos sabía que era culpable.  
>Pensé que era una zorra, una perdida como las mujeres de los cuentos de Francis. Sucia descarada. No la quería volver a ver. Sin embargo, como siempre, no tuve el valor de hablar y me marché.<p>

No quise saber de ella en las próximas semanas. Ella no parecía tener tampoco el valor de verme. Sabía por Italia que no salía de la habitación excepto a la cocina y al jardín. Seguramente la conciencia no le remordía.

¿Desde cuándo se burlaba de mí? Gilbert entraba a la casa como si fuera suya… ahora debe carcajearse de lo ridículo que soy. Acostándose con mi mujer. ¡Desgraciado! Me siento estúpido. ¿Qué debería hacer?  
>La guerra era inminente. Necesitaba a Hungría para pelear. Así que como todo caballero pediría una tregua. Por la tarde nos vimos las caras en el comedor. No me miró.<p>

— Por ahora las cosas van a quedarse como están, como si no pasará nada. No conviene que el enemigo se enteré de nuestras diferencias. Aunque debo pedirte que no veas más a Gilbert. La guerra…  
>— Perdóname… yo te amo― corrió hacia mí, se desplomó a mis pies, no paraba de llorar. Su cabello se enredaba en mis botas, sentí una mezcla de pena y repulsión― caí… sin darme cuenta caí en su engaño yo no quería. Te juro que esa fue la primera y única vez que paso esto. Jamás te lastimaría. Yo lo amo señor… mucho.<br>― Elizabetha, no te humilles. Eres una dama. Siéntate, hablaba de algo importante.  
>― No te intereso ya… no me amas más. Entiendo, lo merezco― regresó a su lugar, seguía llorando. No podía darme el lujo de perdonarla y seguir como antes. Tiene que pagarlo— cuando empiece la guerra vas a ir al frente con tus soldados. Si es tanto tu amor, lucharas por mí, aunque mueras.<p>

Seguramente fui cruel, dejó de llorar, su mirada me dolió. Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos en la misma habitación.

/

_**Los viejos matrimonios. Cualquier detalle es bien recibido. **_


	2. por qué a mí?

_**Hungría se siente sola en su desdicha y la situación, así que sin querer encuentra en Bélgica una buena aliada y con quien desahogarse. **_

**/**

**Tema 2 ¿Por qué a mi?**

**Chocolate**

A quien podía contarle mis penas. En un mundo dominado por hombres y naciones arrogantes. La hermana de Vash es muy ingenua. Yakaterina prefiere mantener la distancia, no quiere tener problemas con Iván. Con Natasha ni meterse, ella era bastante frívola como para entender estas cosas. Me quedaba Bélgica, ella podría… 

Lo pensé mucho y fui a su casa. Tenía que desahogarme. ¿Le pasará esto a todas las mujeres? Yo amo a Roderich pero… Gilbert siempre ha sido tan…

— Las chicas lindas no se casan con los chicos malos, sólo se acuestan con ellos― dijo la belga muy convencida mientras abría una caja de chocolates.

Supongo que su afirmación tenía mucho de cierto en mi caso. Gilbert era un chico malo, haciendo guerras, retando a toda Europa y amenazando a las naciones. Diciendo malas palabras. Era la vergüenza europea. Siempre estaba sonriendo, sus dos rubíes mirando al cielo, sus facciones perfectas. Debí decirle que no. Roderich era el jovencito bueno del cuento. Un monarca, burgués, aristócrata elegante que sabía hacer arte pero no sabe de amor. Delicado y fino. Con una belleza abismal de los otros seres. Era tan noble y puro que hasta las flores sucumbían a su paso.

— Sólo estás cosas me pasan a mí.  
>― No eres la única. La jefa de Francis, la de Ivan, la de muchos siempre han sido infieles. Creo va con la naturaleza humana. Y nosotros somos… ¿humanos? Bueno… eso pensamos.<br>— ¿Qué me dices de ti?— Elizabetha se interesó  
>— No hablamos de mí ―se ruborizó. Hungría sospechó. Recordó a Antonio y Lovino, pero no siguió con el tema.<p>

Chocolate caliente con más chocolate en la mesa. Ella dijo que el chocolate cura las penas. Por ahora me siento más tranquila.

— Al menos no sabe lo que paso con Heracles y Sahid. No me mires así, eso fue hace tanto tiempo, además él y yo no nos conocíamos. ¿Qué tiene de malo? No… pero Sahid fue el primero… Jamás debes decir esto a nadie te lo confió. Lo sé, no tengo muchos amigos. Es curioso. También te aprecio Bélgica. No, tu hermano no me gusta. ¿Ludwig? Es guapo. ¿Has visto sus brazos? Heracles es bueno… ¿Por qué me haces decir estas cosas? Bueno, si es para conocernos más… También tienes cosas que decirme. ¿Cómo? Pues… no sé qué hubiera pasado sí el me hubiera engañado, quizá le hubiera roto la cara a la desvergonzada que se atreviera a tocar a Roderich. Es mi lado salvaje. Ja ja ja eres tan divertida, perdona por no visitarte más seguido ahora lo haré. Bueno… una vez sospeche de Vash, pero Roderich no es de ese tipo de relaciones. Cierto, no estoy segura. ¿Pudiera ser que se acostará con él? Bueno… no me opondría, suena sugerente y sexy. No lo sé, tal vez si lo hubiera engañado con Lienchestain no protestaría tanto o me llamaría aprovechada. Soy bastante degenerada. No lo digo yo, lo dijo él. También me llamó zorra. Ja ja ser puta no es novedad, hay mujeres que se ganan la vida así y logran ser lideres. Sisi tal vez era igual de perdida que yo. Ahora tengo la imagen de Vash y Roderich en mi cabeza. ¡No! ¿En serio? Quien te dijo eso y porque no lo dijiste desde un principio. Ambos son unos… La culpa es sólo de Gilbert.  
>― Yo pienso que siempre jugó con los dos. Tal vez quería ponerlos aprueba y tener la satisfacción de haberse acostado con el Imperio Austro-húngaro por mero placer.<br>― ¿Con qué objeto?  
>― Piensa un poco. Gilbert depende de su ego y orgullo, necesita estar por encima de todo. Sólo se ama a él y cree que es grandioso. Ustedes dos se aman, amaron, amaran… algo de eso. Quería ver si era verdad, sí ese amor pude existir. No lo tomes personal, Gilbert no sabe amar a nadie que no sea el mismo. Sabes lo que dice el pueblo gitano de casa de Antonio. Predicen la muerte de Prusia. <p>


	3. Qué tiene él?

_**El punto de vista de Gilbert hacía la situación y unas cuantas reflexiones.**_

_**/**_

**Tema 3 ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?**

**Ladrón de noche.**

Ese día llegó. Tanto qué lo anunciaban y por fin llegó. La catedral de Viena adornada con sus mejores galas. El niño bonito burgués va a casarse con ella. Si supiera con quien se casa lo pensaría dos veces. Lástima porque Turquía no quiere recuperarla y Grecia prefiere cuidar gatos. La vista desde la montaña era buena. El vestido blanco con el velo arrastrado por pequeños niños eslavos. El Imperio Austro-Húngaro. No me tientes Roderich, eso del amor no existe y menos en ti. Eres frívolo y ella es bastante voluble. El cree que puede ser más poderoso que yo sólo porque unió fuerzas con ella. Idiotas, ¿qué tanto se miran? ¿Qué tienen ustedes que no tenga yo?

Ya veremos si cumples como hombre como te cumplo yo niño rico. A Elizabetha no le quedará más remedio que venir conmigo. Sé que lo desea, ella es así, un poco ligera. 

Un mes pasó, dos años… ese matrimonio terminará por aburrirse de sí mismo. No importa cuántos niños tengan en casa para sentirse útiles. Italia, niños eslavos que no tenían ni idea del porque estaban ahí. Checoslovaquia y Rumania que apenas eran adolecentes. A ese par siempre les gusto tener gente en su casa.

El día menos esperado, entraré como ladrón de noche y no robaré reliquias…

La primera vez le hice recordar a Austria cuando tome sus regiones vitales por primera vez. No se quejó por miedo a despertar a su amada flor húngara. Le hice saber, le recordé que aunque quisiera e hiciera lo posible por alejarse de mí, él sería mío como lo sería su mujer. Aguantó más de lo que esperaba. Todo con tal de no tocar a Elizabetha. Las semanas siguientes teníamos citas a mitad del jardín o en el ático del castillo. Siempre terminaba obedeciéndome por miedo, aunque yo sé que era por gusto pero nunca lo admitiría. Hasta que simplemente me aburrí de él y su delicada piel.

Espere un par de años más hasta que nacieron mis ganas por tener a Hungría. Pensé mucho en eso y en nuestra niñez. Quise averiguar si eran ciertos todos los rumores al azar que decía Turquía sobre ella. Qué si sus regiones vitales en Budapest era únicas, los jardines, el aroma y sus caderas. No me importaría arrancar las flores y matar las hierbas a mi paso. Ella no dijo nada cuando me descubrió en el pasillo. Llevaba un camisón transparente, el cabello en una trenza y los labios húmedos.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y privar al mundo de tus tierras y sólo mostrárselas a Roderich? ―Le dije. Me miraba asombrada, la luz de la luna y las velas le daban un toque erótico y no lo pude resistir.

Me abalance sobre ella hasta quitarle la ropa. No protestó pero tampoco accedió, estaba inmóvil. La escena me recordó a Roderich. Trató de no gritar y dejarse hacer con tal de que su marido no se enterara. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras le hacía cosas que seguramente Roderich no se atrevería a pronunciar. Lo sabía, ella tarde o temprano sucumbiría a mi asombroso ser. Aunque sólo fuera por esa noche porque él nos descubrió.

Los dos eran idiotas. Ahora que terminó la guerra cada uno tomó caminos distintos. Pero yo puedo seguirlos y nunca me dirán que no. Aunque no sé todavía porque lo hago, que tienen ellos que no puedo alejarme. Tal vez es sólo diversión. Debería buscarme otro hobbie, como la casería, el monopolio, las guerras o ser administrador. 

/

_**Así concluyo con mi último aporte al fandom hetaliano. Espero les gustara, ya saben… coments, criticas, todo bien recibido. Saludos!**_


End file.
